


Cameron Frye's Day Off

by laCommunarde



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Multi, the car - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: Over spring break is Cameron's birthday, and Cameron has had to get a job to pay off some of the car and to show responsibility, in the words of his father. He anticipates Ferris and Sloane being away with their respective families. Little does he realize Ferris has been planning a surprise.
Relationships: Ferris Bueller & Cameron Frye & Sloane Peterson, Ferris Bueller/Cameron Frye/Sloane Peterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Cameron Frye's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxymoronic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronic/gifts).



Cameron’s eighteenth birthday came around not long after the day Ferris took him and Sloane to Chicago. He wasn’t expecting much. After all, the best he could usually hope for from his parents was that they leave him and each other alone and let him have the day to himself in peace.

Because his birthday happened to fall during spring break, Ferris was typically away with Jeanie and Mr. and Mrs. Bueller doing god only knew what – Cameron vaguely remembered last year it having to do with a beach, Ferris being old enough to drink there and Jeanie not being old enough and being mad about it. And something about a yacht, jello shots, and a modeling agency. Cameron had never been able to get the full story from Ferris and the most Jeanie would tell him was how unfair it was that Ferris could drink and she couldn’t.

Besides, Ferris, Sloane and him typically celebrated the weekend after they were all back from spring break, with Mr. and Mrs. Bueller usually getting him a cake and birthday hats and him blowing out all the candles as though they were all still in elementary school. He always enjoyed that.

So he wasn’t expecting anything day of.

He’d scheduled work during it over the break. His father had made him get a job after the car. Sorry the Ferrari. Something about learning consequences and personal responsibility, a lecture over how responsibility was everything Ferris was not – he tuned his father out at this point. He knew the lecture well enough that he could quote it from memory. Not that he ever did that to his father. He couldn’t imagine his father taking it well. But it did let him tune him out. Ferris had said that Cameron’s father had a thing against him, and he wasn’t wrong in that. But that didn’t mean Cameron had to hear his father go on a tear against him. And, sure enough, he was able to tune back in to hear he punishment: find himself a job, or one would be found for him.

So Cameron had. It was a nice job he’d found, no matter how he’d been told to go find it, landscaping which meant he didn’t have to interact with people and could sometimes ride around on a tractor all day.

That day, however, was not one of those days. It was bulb and tree planting day.

Cameron had already determined he hated bulb planting by 10am.

It was now 12 noon.

At least the job paid somewhat decently. If by somewhat he meant not at all.

At least it paid.

He wondered what Ferris and Sloane were up to, both off vacationing with their family. He found himself grinning and wondered if Jeanie had forgiven Ferris yet. Last he’d seen her, she still hadn’t. She would. Everyone eventually forgave Ferris. He just charmed people out of their bad mood, and no one around him could stay angry for long, well except Cameron’s father and Rooney but they were rarities. As for Sloane, she was probably off somewhere enjoying a pool side resort. There was probably a sun-tanned cabana boy bringing her fruity drinks whom she would describe to them on her return to make him grin and Ferris play jealous until all three of them dissolved into giggles and a pillow fight or a game of tag when they were younger, the adult version of both more recently.

As for him, it was time for lunch. He got to his feet and took a long swig of water before walking back to the greenhouse to wash his hands.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, a brief flash of something. He turned and focused his eyes on where the flash had been. And spied with his little eye something… red, shiny, large and moving in his direction.

Car. Convertible. Hot convertible. The wrecked hot convertible. The Ferrari. The 1961 Ferrari 250 GT California, of which there were only a hundred ever made.

_What the fuck?_

“Cameron!” came a voice which sounded remarkably like Ferris’s.

“Cam!” came the voice of someone who sounded like Sloane.

This shout was followed by the driver’s arm waving.

The driver was wearing Ferris’s jacket.

“Ferris!” Cameron yelled.

The passenger, who was wearing Sloane’s little white jacket, stood up.

Cameron felt the need to tell Ferris to keep both hands on the wheel and to tell Sloane to sit back down. Instead, he began laughing in incredulity at what he was seeing.

He was still laughing hard enough for tears to roll down his cheeks as the Ferrari pulled up beside him.

“How did you get this? Where did you get this?” Cameron reached out to lean against it, but stopped. If he did, it might turn out to be real and he wouldn’t know what to do with that.

Ferris turned off the car and turned to Cameron. “I felt terrible about the car, Cameron. So I asked my parents’ mechanic if he could search for me and he came back saying he found one, so I talked him into getting it.”

Cameron turned to Sloane to see if she’d agree with him that this was a ridiculous over-the-top thing Ferris had done, but she was similar beaming up at him and not sharing that knowing glance. He turned back to Ferris. “How did you pay for it, Ferris?”

This time, Sloane responded, “We sold off all of the teddy bears, the flowers and the get-well gifts Ferris got that day. Then I did a fundraiser with the girls at school and my parents. And Ferris did one with the guys and then with other people from his computer networks, who all thought you should get the car.”

Cameron closed his eyes. “The ones who showed you how to get into Rooney’s computer.”

Ferris nodded. “Yeah, those ones. They were able to raise a lot of money very quickly while we waited for the donations at school.”

Cameron stared at both of them for a sign they were joking. There was no sign. He felt strange, like he was losing his balance. “And you raised enough to get the Ferrari?”

Ferris nodded again and beamed one of his most charming smiles, the one that disarmed people’s objections.

“So, Cam, do you want to take it for a drive before we drive it to your dad’s?” Sloane asked.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Ferris got out of the car and held the driver’s door open for Cameron.

Oh, what the hell.

He slid into the driver’s seat as Ferris hopped in behind him. It felt good. It felt really good.

He turned to face Sloane and Ferris. “You really went and got me a Ferrari, didn’t you?”

They leaned in and kissed him, one on each cheek, with Ferris hugging him over the back of his seat as he settled into the driver’s seat. Cameron leaned his head against Ferris’ arm. “I felt I should apologize after getting the previous one wrecked.” Cameron shifted the Ferrari into first. The car purred to life like his father’s old one had.

“So where to?” he asked.

Ferris hugged him again. “Anywhere you’d like, Cameron. It’s your day.”


End file.
